The New York State Department of Health (NYSDOH)/University at Albany, School of Public Health (SPH), SUNY Downstate Medical Center in Brooklyn and Republic of Georgia collaborating institutions, seek support from the Global Infectious Disease Research Training Program. The goals of the program are to 1) train basic and applied research scientists, epidemiologists, clinicians and public health officials, from Georgia, in the diagnosis, surveillance and control of hepatitis and other infectious diseases that impact their country and to 2) transfer training and technology to Georgian scientists and institutions to enhance their capability to conduct scientifically sound research. The primary learning objective is to demonstrate the importance of multidisciplinary contributions to the study of emerging infectious diseases with an initial emphasis on hepatitis. The training program will enhance the ability of medical professionals to implement state of the art research, diagnostic, and epidemiologic investigations in Georgia. The integrated program will be offered in the core areas of epidemiology and biomedical sciences. The training program proposed includes long term degree (MS, PhD ) and non-degree post doctoral laboratory programs; short term training programs in the form of workshops in Georgia; and US-based training in research and laboratory techniques in emerging infections. The post doctoral program allows trainees to focus on analyzing the basic mechanisms of host-pathogen interaction, understanding disease transmission and pathology, and developing new interventions, prevention measures or diagnostic methods. Degree programs in infectious disease epidemiology are designed to develop skills and capabilities in the practice, research, and teaching of epidemiologic and surveillance methods as they apply to emerging infections such as hepatitis. Upon completion of the program, graduates will have a general understanding of biomedical and public health sciences. This will include, experience in state-of-the-art laboratory techniques; greater ability to improve existing laboratory techniques and develop new algorithms; the ability to implement and interpret fundamental epidemiologic measures and assess levels of disease exposure; the ability to establish independent research programs; and the ability to obtain funding to support future research.